Am I really falling for him?
by LeeEliza
Summary: Chizuru is looking for her father, when she suddenly falls into the hands of the shinsengumi... and falls in love! ChizuruXSaitou
1. Hopeless Feelings

Chizuru POV

It was a quiet night in Kyoto, but to Chizuru, it was anything but a quiet night. She ran through the streets, running from outlaws. She hid before they could find her. She gasped for breath when she heard footsteps coming her way. "He's a fast little brat" complained one of the outlaws "We can't let him get too far... find him!" She heard one of the men coming her way, but a loud cry came not far down the street. Insane laughter could be heard. Chizuru quickly had a peak from where she was hiding and wished she hadn't. Two men with blue and white haori's with snow white hair and eyes the colour of bright red blood, one repeatedly stabbing the corpse of the outlaw that cried in pain earlier.

Chizuru couldn't look any more and hid again hoping that she wouldn't be killed, she had to find her dear father, that she lost contact with a few months ago, desperately hoping to find him. She heard the last surviving outlaw shout at the strange non-human men, but hearing Katana's clash and the sudden drops of blood that could be seen from where she was, was a hopeless feeling for survival.

She covered her ears and closed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain of death, she could hear more of the daunting laughter... that was cut off. She opened her eyes to see a Katana in her face, the man who held it was beautiful in a manly sort of way. The snow fall's like unseasonal cherry blossoms caught in the wind, was the last thought she had before darkness took over.

Chizuru woke up with her hands tied and her mouth gagged. 'Where am I?' she thought. She looked at her waist to find that her Kodachi wasn't there, she panicked and started to look around. "Looks like you've woken up" She looked at the opened door to find a middle-aged man, or maybe a bit older smiling at her. "my apologies for souji, he really does take things to far, tying you up to tightly." He stood up and knelt down next to her "I'll untie you... please wait". When he finally untied her, she immediately asked where she was and who is he. " My name is Inoue Genzaburou, and this is the Shinsengumi Head-Quarters..."


	2. Caught

"Please follow me" Inoue said. Chizuru stood up and walked close to Inoue. They stopped at a door.

The door opened... and in side, was men, staring at her. Chizuru stared back, not knowing what to do. "Morning. Have a nice sleep?" A man with sharp green eyes and shoulder length, russet coloured hair asked. She vaguely remembered him from last night. "You're..." she started to say. The man smirked at her before cutting her off "Looks like you did... you have tatami lines on your face..." Chizuru blushed hiding her face with her hands as much as she could, because Inoue tied her hands before they walked to the room.

Another man with dark bluish, purplish hair and eyes who was wearing a white scarf, made her blush more than before, now knowing she had been fooled "... don't play games. There are no marks..." The man that fooled her continued to smirk.

Another man or a boy more like her age, with long brown hair tied up and blue eyes commented " So this is the eyewitness, eh" "He's tiny, and really thin too. Isn't just a kid?", "you're still 'Just a Kid' too, Heisuke" A deep-toned man with a green headband said. The man sitting next to him with golden eyes and reddish hair exclaimed "Oh yeah, and he even reminds me of you, too..." The boy known as Heisuke shouted at the men who was teasing him "Shut up!, old geezers..." "What was that?". "Quiet, you three!"

The man turned to me "I'm the Shinsengumi commander, Kondou Isami" A middle aged man with black hair explained. He introduced me to the two men sitting next to him. " And this person is Sannan-kun, the president. And this is Toshi... ahh... Hijikata-kun, the vice commander. We work for...". "Kondou-san..."Hijikata-kun sighed "Why are you disclosing everything about us?" "I see"Kondou said before looking at the other men "Well, let's hear, about the incident last night Saitou-kun." "Understood" The one with the white scarf explained what happened the other night to the other men and to Kondou-san and Sannan-kun, "Last night, while on patrol in the city, two wandering samurai encountered some of our 'Fallen Ones', The other samurai were killed and the witness saw both the failed experiments and our 'handling' of them."

He then turned his eyes to her. It was uncomfortable under his gaze, but something drew her to him. He was handsome and was mostly quiet. His voice was low but strangely enough, she loved it!. "I... didn't see anything..." She lied, hoping they would believe her. "you sure? According to Souji's story, you saved some of our members" The green headband guy asked. The russet coloured hair man or Souji, Now she knew his name smirked. "N-No I didn't! I was running away from those samurai when the Shinsengumi intervened and saved me!" She stuttered. "So that means you _did_ see everything. Right?" "Ah" She just realised her mistake. "Shall we kill this one? It's the best way to ensure that no secrets are leaked." Souji suggested. "NO! I will never tell a living soul! NEVER!". "That's enough. Get him out of here." Saitou-kun began picking her up and taking her from the room."Please I beg you! Please listen to me! I can't die now! There's something I have to do...!" Hijikata-kun stared at her for a slight moment "If you have a reason to gamble on your life, then let's hear it."

Saitou-kun put her back down and sat close watching over her. "About half a year ago I was living with my father in Edo. He practices Dutch medicine so he often travels... He had to go to Kyoto for awhile and he kept his promise and wrote to me what seemed everyday. But suddenly the letters stopped coming and a month flew by without any contact. So I decided to go to the capital to find him and the only person to know where he is was matsumoto-sensei, but he wasn't home when I left."She explained "So I have no idea where he is or any information on where he might be.".

"I see... you came all the way from Edo to find your father... It must have been rough." Kondou-san said.

But then Hijikata told everyone the secret that I had hoped was able to keep...


	3. Informed

"So that's why a girl such as yourself came here disguised as a boy" Hijikata-kun said. "What?... A girl?" A confused Kondou spoke. ""No way! You're a girl?" Shouted the two men that were called 'Old Geezers' .

"Well, sorry to dissapoint, but I am a girl"Chizuru muttered quietly. But unfortunatley Souji had sharp ears. "oh, were not dissapointed at all." He whispered close to her ear, wearing the same smirk from earlier. Infact, she thinks he lives with the smirk stuck to his face.

She must keep an act in front of them, they need to know the shy, not-so-skilled Chizuru who's looking for her father. Really she's an Oni... and most don't believe that Oni's can have mates, and that some Oni can live forever and give immortaility to their mates. Chizuru is also skilled in all fighting techniques, and martial arts... and of course, can heal herself at a fast rate.

But she knew, when she first looked into Saitou-kuns eyes, that he was her mate.

"Sorry for misleading everyone. My name is Yukimura Chizuru" She made herself blush to keep up the act. "No Way...!" Heisuke exclaimed. "I had no idea that you were female, I didn't even realise..." Kondou-san tried to explain, embarrassed. "Which ever way you look at it, she is definitely a _she"_ Souji spoke up.

"You said that your father lived in Edo and he specialised in Dutch Medicine!" Sannan-kun commented.

"Yes"

"By any chance, is your fathers name Yukimura Koudou?" He asked.

He knows father! Chizuru thought.

"You know my father?"

Koudou-san's daughter... Hijikata thought.

"How much do you know?"Hijikata-kun asked enraged.

"Know what?"

"Don't pretend you don't know, How much do you know about what happened to Koudou-san?"

"What do you mean, Has something happened to him?"

"..." Hijikata-kun and the others watched her.

"About a month ago the place where Koudou-san was practising caught fire, Koudou-san disappeared after that" Sannan informed.

"EH!"

Father, What happened? Why did you disappear...?

"We didn't find any of bodies, but we presume that something has happened to him" "We are currently investigating Kondou-san's disappearance" Hijikata-kun keep going "If you forget about last night, we will let you stay within the Shinsengumi and help in the search for your father."

"EH?" Was all she could say.

She was mistaken "Don't worry, we'll find your father" Kondou-san reassured.

Chizuru remembered hearing father talk about some medicine that could turn you into an Oni, but not fully. Maybe that's the reason he disappeared.

She knew she must have shown an worried expression on her face, Because Saitou-kun encouraged.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Koudou-san is in perfect health"

She looked at Saitou-kun and they both gazed at each other, but looked away as soon as they could feel their face warm up.

"Looks like we aren't killing you... For now at least"Souji warned

"Y-Yeah..."

After that she was saved by Saitou-kun, Hijikata-kun suggested that someone should watch over her, when Sannan-kun said that she couldn't be treated like the men. Souji was about to tell Hijikata that he should be the one to watch Chizuru because it was his idea, But Saitou-kun told them that he'll watch over her.

That night she fell asleep against Saitou-kun, wishing that this isn't some dream...


End file.
